Copyrighted Stuff
In order to make this wiki feel less empty, i've decided to add images. But of course, since this world is messy, there are people who claim copyright over certain images I want to use. This page is solely dedicated to listing off images with copyright notices in order to properly attribute them. For all intents and purposes, all images used in this wiki are used in a way that qualifies as fair use. I am not gaining any monetary profit from use of these images, I am simply using them for aesthetic purposes. Whatever that means. The following image(s) are licensed under some variant of a Creative Commons license: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Edmund_Hillary_and_Tenzing_Norgay.jpg https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Mumbai_attacks_vinu_image01-crop.jpg https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_Turkic_Council.svg https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:2014-03-09_-_Perevalne_military_base_-_0162.JPG https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:2016-2-9_MK_protests_4.jpg https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Internet_map_1024_-_transparent,_inverted.png The following image(s) are under some sort of copyright: https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/File:BFDI_Official_Character_Guide_front_cover.jpg Noteworthy Cases ASEAN The usage of the name and flag of ASEAN (the Association of Southeast Asian Nations) for this page and its mentioning in various other articles was something I expected would be rather simple, since the flags and especially names of other intergovernmental organizations (The EU and UN come to mind) are also fine to use without any fear of copyright claims. As I looked into it, though, it was actually rather more difficult to determine if I was able to use it or not. I did some digging (mainly on the official site of ASEAN) and saw the following: "The ASEAN Flag shall be treated with respect and shall not be subjected to any indignity." This was the one I feared about the most. Was I degrading or humiliating ASEAN on one way or another by referencing it on a future history timeline and depicting its facing of future problems and eventual (i'll get into it) collapse, just as all other alliances between nations had done? That was a complex question that could be looked into in any number of ways, and that simply was beyond my pay grade, given that all I do is just write fictional accounts of the future in my spare time. "The ASEAN Emblem shall be used in a manner that promotes ASEAN and its purposes and principles. It shall not be used for political purposes or for activities that harm the dignity of ASEAN." Again, regarding the dignity of ASEAN. Was I promoting ASEAN? I had no idea. Was its usage here political? That I also have no idea of. This is a work of speculative fiction, yes, but I am not trying to push any political agenda with it. The name was also a thing I wasn't expecting. Out of all the things that could be copyrighted, I wasn't expecting the ''name of an intergovernmental organization playing a role in shaping politics in an area of the world ''to be one of those, given how it would most definitely be used in stuff like alternate future timelines. "The use of the name “ASEAN” aims to promote ASEAN and its purposes and principles as stipulated in the ASEAN Charter." I wasn't about to read the whole 60 pages of a document I couldn't just Shift+F3 on to look for the specific thing I wanted, so I just assumed that as long as I was depicting ASEAN in a good light, I was probably in the clear. I could be totally wrong, of course. I even considered downloading the request form for the usage of the name ASEAN, filling it out, then sending it to them, but then I realized that I wasn't about to ask for the rights to use the name of a political organization just so I can flavor my future timeline a bit more. Of course, I have absolutely no chance of winning against a political organization in the case that ASEAN does enforce their copyright, so if they see my usage of their name, emblem, and flag as not good, they can contact me through my e-mail (which is asdewdbed@gmail.com, no spam please!) and we can work things out.